


First Burn

by Fancyseeingyouhere



Series: Radiodust songfic’s [1]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Alastor is in Hell for a Reason (Hazbin Hotel), Angst, F/M, Heavy Angst, Hurt Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), I Made Myself Cry, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Mentioned Children, Poor Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:08:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27484786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fancyseeingyouhere/pseuds/Fancyseeingyouhere
Summary: First burn by Arianna Afsar, Julia Harriman, Lexi Lawson, Rachelle Ann Go and Shoba Narayan.I made myself cry
Relationships: Alastor (Hazbin Hotel)/Original Female Character(s), Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel)
Series: Radiodust songfic’s [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2008438
Comments: 1
Kudos: 29





	First Burn

The fires blazed in the fireplace, Angel’s once pink bright replaced with an ugly pink almost lifeless color. The fire illuminated Angel’s face showing all his features, from his beautifully combed carefully hair to his lips that were rid of any lipstick. 

Alastor walked into the room where Angel was located and allowed his smile to drop, it hurt to see Angel so broken especially by his own hands.  
Angel scanned through a small portion of the letters that Alastor had given him all throughout their entire relationship a single stray tear rolled down his cheek and landed on the paper damping the spot where the word “love” was written. Angel brought up his arm the wipe his face of any other tears that threatened to fall as well.

Angel thumb grazed the handwritten paper and slowly stood up his pale pink dress moved along with angel. Alastor walked away from the door frame and walked into the room trying to reach out for angel.

I saved every letter you wrote me

From the moment I saw you I knew you were mine, you said you were mine, I thought you were mine

Angel let the tears drop freely now and Alastor’s hand halted in his movement before letting drop to his side, his eyes watched Angels every movement and watched him walk to a picture of their family and ran his hand across it before stopping when it reached Alastor and dug his hand into the picture

Do you know what Molly said when I told her what you’ve done

He tore the picture apart well more specifically tore Alastor letting the scraps from the picture fall and Alastor’s eyes began to water and his mouth went dry and tried to swallow feeling the lump in his throat and the pain in his chest

She said “you’ve married an Icuras, he has flown too close to the sun”

The lump in Alastor throat swelled and tightened almost not allowing him the breath, his beautiful Angel broken in pieces from his wrong doing and sin. Alastor’s ears were pinned back and black tears welled up in his eyes at a simple action but that action hit Alastor and made him feel even more guilt, Alastor attempted to reach out for his Angel only for Angel to sharply turn and glare at him with a gaze that said he wouldn’t be forgiven so easily and can he blame him.

Don’t take another step in my direction

I can’t be trusted around you

Don’t think you can talk your way into my arms, into my arms

Angel yanked at his hair in frustration and sharply glared at Alastor. Alastor quickly withdrew his hand and brought it back to his side and watched Angel pace the floor, Alastor’s eyes were fixed on the spider and frowned for the first time in a century. It hurt Alastor like he was an insect crushed under the heel of a cruel human but I guess in this setting Alastor is the cruel human. Angel walked over to the box that contained almost all of this letters he has written Angel. He opens the lid and took a pile of papers out.

I’m burning the letters you wrote me

You can stand over there if you want

I don’t know who you are 

I have so much to learn

Angel took a deep breathe and stood in front of the fireplace where the fire was roaring. Alastor eyes widened at what he was about to do he rushed to angel to stop him but he was too late

I’m re-reading your letters

And watching them-

He threw the letters in the fireplace to be engulfed with flames. The fire began to roar louder and the fire strengthened. The orange glow was reflected onto Angels pink eyes, Alastor stood frozen in place.

Burn

I’m watching them burn

Angel picked up the pamphlet that had been written by Alastor to confess to his torrid affairs. His eyes scanned each line before stopping at one where he quoted all the letters from the woman that Alastor admits to having an affair with. Angel released a shaky breathe and wiped the tears that began to flow harsh. 

You published the letter she wrote you

You told the whole world

How you brought this girl into our bed

In clearing your name, you have ruined our lives

Angel waved the paper into the air before ripping between the middle having two pieces of the letter and clutched the two piece in his hand out of frustration and anger. He walked toward Alastor before passing him and walking circles around him like a lion in tall grass. Alastor could see the hurt in his eyes and he couldn’t help the aching feeling in his chest and let it spread and consume him.

Heaven forbid someone whisper

“He’s part of some scheme”

Your enemy whispers

So you have to scream

Angel grasped Alastor’s bow tie and brought him face to face to him and he clenched his teeth, Alastor stood wide eyed at him as the grip on his bow tie started to tighten. Angel hated Alastor, hated his perfect smile, his perfect eyes, Angel hate everything about Alastor right now. The fact that he can just turn his back on his entire family, his children. It made Angel wish he had never met him, never married him, heck he wished he never spared a glance at him. He pushed Alastor down onto the ground and loomed over him

I see how you look at my sister.

Alastor attempted to grasp at Angels hand, the soft hand that would brush his hair, cradle his face, hold his own hand. Alastor wanted nothing more than to go back in time and change everything. He would treat Angel like his soulmate, like his husband. Angel jerked his hand away before Alastor could touch it.

Don’t!

I’m not naive

I have seen women around you.

Angel coyly smiled down at Alastor seemly mocking the look of cluelessness and naïveté. Alastor got up from the floor and dusted off his pants as Angel continued to circle Alastor.

Don’t!

Think I don’t see how they fall for your charms

All your charms!

Angel stopped circling Alastor and walked back to the fireplace and took out the remainder of the letters that were in the box. He clenched the two ripped piece of the pamphlet and the rest of Alastor’s letters and began to soundlessly sob.

I’m erasing myself from the narrative 

Let future historians wonder how Angel reacted 

When you broke his heart.

Angel extended his arm that had the letters towards the fire as the fire roared ready to engulf the papers. Alastor breath hitched and Angels eyes were half lidded as he released a half hearted sigh. 

You have thrown it all away

Stand back, watch it-

He threw the remaining of the letters that Alastor wrote to him throughout their entire relationship and the ripped pamphlets and the fire immediately engulfed the papers, Alastor reached out to grab the scorched paper pieces if any survived.

Burn

Just watch it all burn 

Angel turned toward Alastor and walked up to him with pleading eyes that were now glossy because of the tears that gathered in his eyes. The aching feeling spread more than he already thought initially. Alastor’s ear twitched but was still pinned back in guilt. He really hurt him, a lot. Angels hair was now a mess and disheveled. He pointed toward the picture of the entire family that was now rid of Alastor and all that was left was their three children and Angel.

And when the time comes

Explain to the children 

The pain and embarrassment you put their mother through

Angel moves away from Alastor clenching his pale pink dress in his palm with his second pair of arms as the top pair wiped the remain tears. His eyes were red and puffy from crying and his cheeks were rosy red and his mouth was formed into a frown. Alastor tensed up at the look that Angel was giving him as he spared a glance toward the picture, he really was completely removed as all the scraps gathered at the bottom of the picture. He looked back at angel who was now hugging himself and clenching his sleeves.

When will you learn

That they are your legacy?

We are your legacy.

Angel walked passed Alastor, not looking toward his direction. Alastor finally broken down. He let the tears that he tried to push back with zero success and black tears rolled down his cheeks. Angel stood at the door frame, finally looking back at Alastor with unforgiving eyes. The mascara he wore staining his pearly white fur that blended into his white fur, Alastor’s breathing came out shaky and he was frowning, Angel had never seen him frown until moments earlier. Angels nails dug into his palm leaving crescent moon shapes into his palm before relaxing and inhaling slowly as he stared at Alastor.

If you thought you were mine

Mine..

Mine....

Don’t..

And before angel left he said something that struck Alastor to the core and made him fall to his knees as he began to full blown cry not being able to stop the loud sobs that escaped. His Angel, his life force, his love...

I hope that you...

Burn..

**Author's Note:**

> First burn by Arianna Afsar, Julia Harriman, Lexi Lawson, Rachelle Ann Go and Shoba Narayan.
> 
> I made myself cry


End file.
